


Christmas Jumpers and Musical Underwear

by nightmare_before



Category: One Piece
Genre: Based on something that happened to me, Childhood Stories, Christmas Jumpers, Embarrassment, M/M, Pre-Relationship, light cobymeppo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_before/pseuds/nightmare_before
Summary: It's the holiday season and purchase by Coby reminds Helmeppo of an embarrassing story from when he was young.





	Christmas Jumpers and Musical Underwear

It was a cold December on the winter island where Helmeppo was currently based, the ship was quiet and he was alone. The other marines, including Coby, were taking some shore leave whereas he decided to stay in the warmth and read a book on a sofa. The sound of a door clicking open rang throughout the silence followed by Coby announcing that he was back.

Helmeppo smiled and looked up from his book. Upon seeing his friend, he raised an eyebrow.  
“What are you wearing?” He asked. Coby had on a blue jumper with a snowman on the front. “It’s a Christmas jumper, look I got you one too.”

Coby showed Helmeppo the jumper, it was red with a large reindeer face on it. “Ta da!” Coby exclaimed. Helmeppo stared at the jumper and let out a snort.

Coby tilted his head in confusion “What is it?” He asked.

“Ah sorry, it just reminded me of something that happened one Christmas when I was a kid.”

Coby sat down on a nearby chair, “Oh yeah?” Helmeppo looked at Coby for a second and sighed. He turned the corner of the page of his book and placed it down on the table.

“Well, my mum was one of those people who bought every type of Christmas thing” Helmeppo started, “And one of things she bought me, was a pair Christmas underwear that would play this 20 second Christmas music medley. I think she bought them as a joke to try and annoy me, but I thought they were really cool.”

“What?” Coby exclaimed, an incredulous look on his face. “Where did she even get something like that?”

Helmeppo shrugged, “Beats me. Anyway, I had to take part in this Christmas concert with the choir and since they didn’t normally go off unless I pressed the button on the side, I didn’t think anything of wearing them. And, well we were all sat down waiting. When the conductor signalled for us all to stand up it went off.” 

Coby stared at him. “No way.”

Helmeppo continued talking, “The room was completely silent, I didn’t know what was happening at first, until I realised, oh my God my underwear is going off loud enough for this room of like one or two hundred people to hear.”

Coby tried to keep a straight face and hold his breath, but soon his face turned red and he burst out laughing. He clutched his chest as he fell out of his chair, his body shaking by the force of his laughter. Helmeppo tried to hold back a smile, but soon started giggling.

Oh, it gets worse.” Helmeppo giggled, “it wasn’t just once, but every single time we stood up it went off and the room was silent, they wouldn’t play the backing music or anything until the room was completely quiet.  I thought I was going to die of embarrassment.” He wiped a tear from his eye and continued.

“The next day like a bunch a people started looking under the stage to see if there was a remote sound dial where the choir sat, and I just watched them search for half an hour trying to find anything while the whole time I knew it was my underwear.” Helmeppo finished, with a grin.

Eventually, Coby’s laugh died down into a low chuckle

“it was the most embarrassing thing at the time, but now it’s one of my fondest memories of being at home.” Helmeppo sighed wistfully.

Coby stared at him. He slowly stood up and smiled softly, “Well, I know this isn’t the same as musical underpants, but it does light up.” Coby said softly and handed Helmeppo the jumper. Helmeppo let out a small laugh and pulled the jumper on. “How do I look?” he asked. The nose on the reindeer flashed red and lit up Helmeppo’s face slightly.

Coby gently brushed his hand down Helmeppo’s arm, “Perfectly festive,” Coby replied and looked into Helmeppo’s eyes, and then blushed and moved away, “We best going, just because it’s Christmas, doesn’t mean we can slack off.”  Helmeppo looked at Coby and smiled. It may be freezing outside but the feelings brought on by his closeness with Coby would be enough to warm any room.


End file.
